


Hold me like we're going home

by providing_leverage



Series: Season 15 made me do it [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of sadness, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post s15 ep08, but only for a moment, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: The little town in Missouri is smaller than Windom, but not by much. It's similar to the place where Adam grew up, but not painfully so. Maybe one day he'll go back, though it will be hard to explain how he's alive.A farmer rents them the little house on his property, about a ten minute drive from the town, and a bit of the land around it. The house is small and not very well insulated, there are racoons living in the attic, and the smell of cows is not the greatest thing, but it's better than nothing.
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Michael, Kinda - Relationship, Michael/Adam Milligan, a little bit - Relationship
Series: Season 15 made me do it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Hold me like we're going home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heaven Knows by Five For Fighting. 
> 
> I don't even know what this is or why

Cites are bad, they decide.

Too many people, too much noise, too many smells. Just  _ too much.  _ Of everything.

But total isolation isn't good either. They've both had enough of that. The compromise is easy.

The little town in Missouri is smaller than Windom, but not by much. It's similar to the place where Adam grew up, but not painfully so. Maybe one day he'll go back, though it will be hard to explain how he's alive.

A farmer rents them the little house on his property, about a ten minute drive from the town, and a bit of the land around it. The house is small and not very well insulated, there are racoons living in the attic, and the smell of cows is not the greatest thing, but it's better than nothing. 

Adam gets a job at the pizza place in town, because there was rent to pay if nothing else. Also new clothes. He hadn't been much of a shopper before but getting to choose new things to wear feels so amazing they do it at least once a week.

He's technically around thirty, but time passed differently in the cage. And Michael inhabiting his body messed with the aging process a bit too. It's easy to pass as a college age kid, and he tells anyone who asks that he just graduated.

Having a house surrounded by open fields, and having a job helps. A lot. Adam makes friends with some of his co-workers and one or two of the regulars. Nothing deep, just friendly conversations and getting a drink at the single bar in town on Friday's.

Michael isn't impressed with any of them, but that's not unusual. The archangel admits to never being impressed with any human but Adam in his long life, and that like is hard won. 

Another benefit of the job, other than money, is the discounted pizza. Or free pizza, sometimes. One of their regulars, who's lived in the town since she was a kid, tells Adam that in highschool she'd worked at this same pizza place for three years.

"I got so sick of the smell of pizza, I didn't eat it again until I was halfway done with college." She admits one afternoon. "After a while I made my way back, and here we are. I could never give up pizza permanently."

Adam smiles and nods, though he can't ever imagine getting tired of pizza. At the very least, it's something to look forward to.

As many shifts as he/they (Micheal has unexpectedly good instincts for cooking, and is useful for when he forgets to put on oven mitts) take, they also do things other than work. 

There are many long, long walks. Through fields and parks, just enjoying the fresh air and sunlight. Even as winter approaches and the cold sets in. They can feel temperature if they wish, but it's easy to ignore the cold.

The first time Adam sees snow in ten years he cries like a baby. For once Michael is silent.

Their long, rambling walks don't just include near their home. They fly to National Parks all over the country, hike those trails and mountains. Visit islands both crowded and empty to enjoy the feeling sand between toes. 

Together they watch a thousand sunrises and sunsets, from views most humans will never see.

Michael offers, once, to take them beyond Earth. But Adam isn't quite ready for other planets yet.  _ Later, we have all the time in the world. _

Life becomes a routine, but one that is comforting instead of confining.

Watch the sun rise, work, walk, explore, watch the sun set, fall asleep under the watch of the stars. Michael likes to proudly point out which ones he'd made, back when he and his family had created the universe.

Four months since they'd come back to Earth, they have a conversation. One Adam had been dreading, not so secretly. It was, after all, hard to keep secrets when the person you're trying to keep it from lives in your head.

"I need to go back to Heaven." Michael says one day, while they're walking along an open stretch of the road between their house and town. "Castiel showed me bits and pieces of what it is like now but- I need to see for myself."

"And you're not taking me with you." It's not a question. There aren't secrets between them, not really. He's heard Michael thinking about this many times.

"I will not put you in danger."

Part of Adam wants to demand Michael take him anyway, because really what's the worst the handful of angel's left could do to them? But he doesn't.

Instead he says: "The door will always be open to you." 

And just like that, he's alone for the first time in ten years. Or 1,200, depending on how one looked at it.

Also five miles from his house, and without a car to get anywhere.

÷÷÷

"Wait, so you don't have a car of your own? How have you been getting places?" Alexis, the co-worker he's closest to who also happens to live not far from him, asks when she picks him up the next morning.

Adam plays with his sweater sleeve, not meeting her eyes. "I had a- a friend who's been giving me rides. But he had to go away for a bit."

"Oh." There must be something about the way he says it, or maybe the way he's holding himself, because she doesn't ask anymore questions.

÷÷÷

Without wings, he needs another way to get around. Joe, the farmer who is also his landlord, offers Adam his old pick-up truck very cheap. But when Adam gets in the driver's seat to test drive it, all he can think about is John Winchester teaching him to drive.

Alexis continues to give him rides to and from work. He insists on paying for the gas money.

For the first time the bed that had come with the house gets used on the regular. As does the fireplace.

Adam continues his walks, even though he can't go as far without getting tired, and he has to bundle up to go out.

He also picks up more shifts as the holiday season approaches and people request time off to visit loved ones, despite the fact that he can now get tired.

He still doesn't get tired of pizza.

Joe extends an invitation to spend Christmas evening with him at his cabin, which is on the opposite side of the property to where Adam's house is.

It's then that he learns that the place he now calls home was where Joe used to live with his wife and son. After they both died (health problems, the military) he'd hated living in the house he'd once shared with them but had been unwilling to sell the land.

They don't exchange presents, but they do have a dinner of turkey and mashed potatoes. After a few glasses of wine Adam divulges a few details about his mother and her death. There's no mention of the Winchester's.

Around five Adam thanks Joe, and hugs him, much to the old man's surprise, before pulling on his coat and heading out.

It's dark, but Adam's walked Joe's fields enough that the mostly full moon above is all he needs. The cows, the one's still awake anyway, eye him uneasily but don't bolt as long as he gives them their space.

"Skittish creatures. I remember they used to be much more fearsome. And I definitely remember horns." The voice isn't startling, nor is the copy of himself standing next to him.

He'd said the door would always be open for him, and it had been true. But Michael had still knocked first.

Adam doesn't ask how Heaven was, and Michael doesn't ask how the past month has been for him. Neither needs to.

They are  **one** once again, so Adam also doesn't need to say "Welcome home."

He does it anyway.

Just because.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second thing I've ever written for Supernatural, and the longest. Also the first thing I've written in a while. Who knew 15×08 would be the thing that broke my writer's block.
> 
> I'm @highladyofgothamcity over on Tumblr if you want to drop bye and say hi, and maybe scream with me as I finish Supernatural (at least what's aired)


End file.
